brrfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle of the Pony Sisters
After ten minutes, they reached the outer walls of the castle: much of it had collapsed, however, and enormous vines and brambles crawled slowly over much of the ruin. Two massive wooden doors lay rotting and broken on either side of a shattered archway, the beautiful designs that had once covered it marred by time and rot… and Luna stood silently for a long time, looking at this as memories played through her mind before she finally shook her head quickly and whispered: "Come now, we have much to do." Scrivy only nodded, not knowing whether or not she was actually speaking to him as they strode forwards, through the deteriorating archway and into the exterior courtyard… but this was little more than dirt and fetid, ugly plants, the two careful to stay to the shattered cement walk to avoid risking treading on any of the poisonous-looking vines and thorny bushes that dotted the yard. The doors to the castle lay open, and the stairs leading up to the enormous entrance hall were cracked but otherwise whole, although the darkness that filled the inside of the castle seemed unnatural. Scrivy's eyes adjusted slowly, but by now he was used to the shadows and darkness, enough that he was able to follow Luna with ease as she seemed almost pulled onwards… and then she halted suddenly after only a few steps into the wide ruins of the entrance hall. Scrivener frowned a bit at her back, then he looked back and forth sharply as he heard a quiet giggle, and Luna gritted her teeth as a voice whispered: "Our sister returns…" "Oh, beloved sister, how are you?" asked another voice almost mockingly, and smoky shadows wafted by Luna, the female starting and snarling as he readied herself, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he set his own hooves, his eyes roving through the decrepit room. Cracked stone column fought miserably to hold up a decaying ceiling through which shone the moon and stars, and the rotting carpet underhoof felt almost alive, like stretched skin over bone. Over the walls, tattered tapestries flapped quietly despite there being no wind… and one of these almost tore in half with a sick ripping sound as a shadowy shape flitted past it, taunting them, mocking them with hints of its presence, knowing it was invisible to their eyes. t took them only five minutes to work their way through the ruins and find the door leading down into the vaults… but the staircase beyond the heavy iron door was darker than dark, the inky blackness seeming to swallow up all the light that touched it. Luna grimaced a bit as she simply flicked her head, her horn glowing bright blue and lightning the way… and Scrivy stayed close as Samael's eyes glowed in the darkness, the two ponies carefully making their way down the long, sloped tunnel until they came out into a natural limestone cavern. Water dripped from the ceiling, and stalactites and stalagmites dotted the length of it, with only a narrow path carved through the mostly-empty room past several rotting wooden crates… but at the very back was an enormous, rusted bronze wall, an immense heavy gold door at the halfway point of this. A deep, dark hole sat in almost the exact center of the door, surrounded by ancient runes… and Luna shook her head slowly as she walked towards this, murmuring quietly: "Sister's ancient seal. I hope that time has not weakened my memory of this…" She closed her eyes, taking a slow breath, and the aura around the female's horn grew for a moment before it seemed to strangely tighten around itself, becoming almost golden as she lowered her head forwards and slid her horn into the orifice… and a moment later, blue light spread through the door, the runes lighting up as the sapphire light touched them and glowing bright gold before Luna drew back as there was a loud clanking sound. She stepped away, watching as the blue continued to spill through the hidden veins in the substance, the runes glowing brightly before the door clanked again, and finally swung slowly open… Luna flicked her horn upwards, and point of light shot from her horn to strike an enormous crystal inset into the ceiling, this rapidly growing brighter until it cast a glow like daylight over the vault, Scrivy grimacing and blinking a few times… and then simply staring, dumbstruck, at what lay in the roughly-octagonal room before him. immense trunks and chests that were in some cases literally overflowing with gold and precious gemstones lined the walls, and pedestals upon which sat strange and often beautiful idols, jewelry, and trinkets of every sort and size stood throughout the room, as did large racks filled with scrolls, ancient texts… but what had truly caught his eye stood at the back of the room. Upon three featureless stone statues of three enormous equines rested three different ornate, beautiful sets armor: upon the largest was armor made of beautiful gold that seemed to glow in the light, almost painful to gaze upon in all its splendor… and the second largest was made of heavy, gleaming silver, with enlarged coverings that would obviously fit firmly over the hooves and locks on the forelegs where the huge kite shield that rested over its back could be clamped firmly on. The last, the smallest set – yet no less magnificent for its stature – was made of gorgeous black, smooth plating and supple blue dragon-scale leather, the most lightweight of three sets. Luna slowly strode across the vault towards this, standing in front of it with a soft smile as she reached out and gently brushed the beautiful, hoof-weaved black cloak that covered it back, murmuring softly: "'Tis breathtaking though, I do admit… and after all these years, I am endlessly impressed with how this armor has fared under the weight of its own age." For a few moments, Luna only stood, admiring her old armor: sectioned plating that securely interlocked along the limbs, the heavier, thicker breastplate that shielded the body and protected her spine without interfering with her wings, and the thicker peytral inset with a border of obsidian gemstones and a swirling design of the entire lunar cycle over the front of it in silver… and the helm, designed perfectly to cup her skull and with a slightly-triangular, flattened hammerhead top, the metal curled slightly upwards to offer extra support to the base of her horn… and then Scrivener laughed a little as he quietly approached, and she looked up at him curiously as the male looked mildly at the goliath golden armor. "Tell me that's not Celestia's." "'Tis just so… her armor was even heavier than mine brother Sleipnir the Mighty's." Luna said softly, then she reached out and gently brushed a hoof against the dark sapphire leather of her own gear. "Mine was the lightest, for I had to be quick upon my hooves to fence properly and cunningly… and Sleipnir also required some mobility, for all he relied upon brute strength alone to accomplish his tasks. But Celestia could boost her not-insignificant abilities all the more with her own magic… and required no great speed to keep up against an opponent, no great agility to avoid a monster's strikes. She needed merely to stay a distance back, be it moderate or far, and provide us with support in the form of spells and enchantments of all manner, shape and size. Her enchanted armor would do the rest, deflecting all but the most powerful of attack." Scrivener nodded a bit, looking quietly at the beautiful, polished golden metal, which seemed as pristine as if it had only just arrived from the forge. The immense plate mail was strangely terrifying to behold, from the crown-shaped helm to the glimmering celestial symbols and archaic, ancient runes that were embossed over much of the gear… and then Luna smiled a bit as she reached out and nudged Scrivy gently with a hoof, saying quietly: "Come now, snap out of thy dreaming daze, Scrivener Blooms. Let us tarry no longer than we must here… drop the saddlebags here and I shall begin to gather up the armor, and thou can look through the chests and pedestals for all else that is desired." Category:Locations